The use of portable magnifiers for low vision users is known in the art. To date, however, these magnifiers have been heavy, bulky, and cumbersome to use. Additionally, many of these magnifiers have only one mode of operation, a mode that requires the user to hold the device at a fixed distance above the object being viewed.
Additionally, many magnifiers that are designed to be placed upon the object to be viewed typically leave little or no room over top of the object. This prohibits the user from interacting with the object being viewed. For instance, if the object is a document, a user cannot write upon the document while it is being magnified.
What is needed, then, is a magnifier with multiple configurations and modes of operation, whereby a user can use the magnifier by either holding the device over the object or by placing the device upon the object. There is an additional need for a magnifier that allows users to interact with the object while it is being magnified. There is also a need in the art for a portable magnifier that has a compact closed orientation that protects the magnifier when it is not in use. The portable multi position magnifier camera of the present invention is directed at fulfilling these needs.